


A Christmas Miracle

by seirina



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Comic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirina/pseuds/seirina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic created for EspoirDio's Christmas Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ruwck3)


End file.
